The Hero
by 420blazeit
Summary: What happends when Zephyr finds a boy similar to himself when he was kid. What would happen if The Black arm decided to take on an apprentice. Rated M to be safe. I do not own Naruto or One piece.


**I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

54 year old Zephyr was walking down the road of Leaf island in New world while drinking a bottle of jerez. It was a normal day his ship was fine in the harbor and he was taking a stroll to stretch his legs, when suddenly he heard fighting coming from an alley, he stashed away the bottle and quickly went to the sound of fighting and found something nostalgic a boy who could be no older then 6 protecting a teenage girl from teenage thugs, now this was surprising since they we're a lot taller then the Spiky blonde boy. The blonde was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and black shorts, all in all he looked like a boy living on the streets. Even though he seemed like a street boy he seemed to be developing muscles already.

''Come on little guy let us have some fun with the girl'' said one of the thugs.

''No! I am the Hero of this island! My name is...Naruto!'' the now identified Naruto said.

Zephyr who was watching from the background was really surprised by this little kid uttering similar word's as he did at the same age, he wanted to step in and help the boy and girl but he wanted to see how the kid faired.

Naruto rushed at the leader of the thugs and delivered an hard uppercut to his chin which knocked the taller boy out, this scared the other boys so the decided to retreat with the leader, but when they turned around they we're met with the huge form of Zephyr.

''Where do you punks think you're going?'' Zephyr said while knocking them unconscious with a strike to the head. When Zephyr looked at the blonde again he noticed he was looking at him in a hero fashion while still keeping his guard up. Then he snapped out of it and went to check on the girl behind him, it seemed like she was ok, before she left the girl gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and a hug for helping her which made him blush.

''So your name's Naruto?'' Zephyr asked Naruto now that they we're alone in the alley.

''Yep Uzumaki D. Naruto! Who are you?'' Naruto asked.

''I'm Zephyr, Marine instructor.'' Zephyr said

''Cool! Do you think i can be a marine?!'' The blonde haired kid asked excitedly with his eye's beaming with hope.

''Woah! Calm down kid, wouldn't someone miss you if you we're to go away to be a marine?'' Zephyr asked, he really wanted this kid to sign up as a marine he seemed to have potential, but he couldn't just take him away from here if someone would miss him. He noticed Naruto's eyes seemed to get a downcast look when he asked about someone missing him.

''No, no one would miss me i don't have any friend's and my mom died when i was born in childbirth, or at least that's what they told in the orphanage i used to live in. My father is supposed to be a famous pirate at least that was what my mom's letter told me.'' Naruto said sadly.

Zephyr eye's softened at the boy's explanation, not a lot knew this but he was an orphan too and knew how it was to not have any parent's. Then he suddenly got an idea which made him grin.

''Hey Kid! How about i take you on as my apprentice then?'' Zephyr asked with the same excitement the boy showed earlier. It seemed to light up the boy's eyes for a second but then they wen't to skeptical.

''How do i know you're strong?'' Naruto asked while narrowing his eyes childishly.

''Bah! You should be honored to be an apprentice under the great former Admiral 'Black Arm' Zephyr!'' The purple haired instructor said proudly.

''You we're an Admiral? Fine i accept to be made as your apprentice!'' Naruto shouted.

''Hahahaha! Great brat!'' Zephyr laughed.

''Don't call me brat! You better watch out because i'll be stronger then you soon Gahahahaha!'' Naruto said boasting and laughing.

Zephyr just kept laughing, but he had a feeling that what Naruto said would come true.

* * *

_Timeskip 3 years later - Marineford, Zephyr's private training ground_

''Soru'' A spiky-haired blonde says as he disappears from view and reappears in front of a tall purple haired man and punching him in the face. Although the punch seemed strong nothing seemed to have happened to the older man except a tiny bruise. The child dropped to the ground and gripped his hair.

''Gaaah! I'm still not strong enough to break your Tekkai fully Zephyr-Sensei!'' The blonde haired kid says.

''Naruto you do know that some people in the navy who are far older then you still can't break my tekkai. But at least you we're able to make a small bruise!'' Zephyr said proudly at the last part.

''Just you wait Sensei! I'll be stronger then you soon! All i need to do now is master the other 3 Rokushiki skill's and master haki then i'll beat you!'' Naruto yelled.

'Although it seems easier said then done.. it will probably take a few years.' Naruto thought in his head.

''I believe in you Naruto! But you won't be able to beat me that easy!'' Zephyr declared while he tried grabbing a bottle of jerez inside his jacket, notice the tried because it seemed it was not there when he looked back up at his student he saw he was forcefully trying to drink his jerez which he seemed to have grab at a point.

''Baka! You're not supposed to drink alcohol when you're 9 years old! Give me my bottle back brat!'' Zephyr said while taking the bottle from him. 'Damn brat is like Kuzan, but he's one prodigy that's for sure.' Zephyr thought.

''But i wanna be cool like you!'' Naruto whined.

* * *

_4 hours later _

Sensei and student had just finished sparring and we're sitting a top of Marineford watching the sun go down.

''So Naruto, now over these 3 years i've taught you about justice and all about the marine's, have you figured out your justice yet?''

''I have Zephyr-Sensei, I believe in Moral justice. While some in the navy believe in Absolute justice, i think some pirate's deserve a chance everyone are not bloodthirsty and kill civilians.'' Naruto said firmly.

Zephyr nodded at this even if he has grown to hate most pirate's by the murder of his wife and child.

''I'm proud Naruto. '' The Instructor said while smiling proudly at his blonde prodigy. Naruto beamed at the praise.

''Let me teach you my favorite song Naruto, it starts like this. Umi wa ite iru...

* * *

**Done. This is more of a prologue intro to the story so it's not that long and i wanted to see how many people liked it. So please Review and feel free to correct my writing english is not my main language so i hope you understand.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
